Summer Lovin'
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: 'She gaped at her boss who climbed out of the pool, looking like a model for GQ as he gave her a small smirk, coming towards her with a towel slung around his neck.' OLICITY


**Hi everyone! *Waves madly* I'm new to thos fandom and a fellow Olicity shipper:) I decided to write this little one-shot to tide us over the hiatus. It's the first time I'm writing for this fandom, so please leave your reviews on how I can improve or tell me of it was a bit OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Felicity Smoak announced and realized a second too late at the double meaning in her words, considering her present scenario. The two shirtless men, Oliver Queen and John Diggle paused for a minute from their intense sparring session, the former looking at her in amusement and the latter rolling his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"But seriously," she continued, giving Oliver's torso a longer look than necessary from the corner of her eye as she rebooted her computer, "Aren't you guys hot?" She winced again, mentally smacking herself in the head, "What I meant was, how come the two of you enjoy wrestling in this weather?"

"There is an air-condition," Oliver said, and before he could say anything more, Diggle cut him off, "Which doesn't work anymore," he finished, looking at his boss, "The summer's gonna get hotter you know," he said as he toweled himself dry.

"I'll tell Thea to call someone and fix it," he replied, "But she's gonna ask why I need air-conditioning in the basement-"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Felicity replied, staring at her iPad, "You're great at lying," she replied, heavy sarcasm lacing her words, "You still haven't apologized for lying to me by the way."

Oliver scowled at her, "Fine. Sorry. Happy?"

"Whoa," Felicity remarked, "Glad that you actually mean it Oliver," she said, placing her hand over her heart, she continued, "I'm touched," she said, pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

His scowl deepened, "When did you start being so dramatic?" he asked, opting to forgo the t-shirt in this hot weather, preferring to remain shirtless, smirking slightly, knowing what effect it had on Felicity.

"I took a two year course in Drama for the extra credit," she said, looking at him with eye brows raised, "And-"

"Enough with the chit-chat, what've you got for us?" Diggle interrupted her, before she could launch into a full story, "Something about one of the names in the book?"

* * *

It was a Sunday the next day and Oliver had given both her and Diggle the day off. But at ten thirty in the morning her iPad starting beeping, indicating that one of the names in Oliver's book had just been confirmed in Starling City's police criminal database. Groaning into her coffee mug (she had just woken up), she ran a hand through her hair, knowing that Oliver would want to know about this recent development.

Stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower, she ran a brush through her hair, not wanting to straighten it, letting it dry naturally. She cranked up the air condition in her bedroom, fanning herself, starting to feel sweaty again. Searching in her wardrobe for the shortest skirt she should find, she pumped her fist in the air, as she pulled out a short white ruffled mini-skirt from the hanger. It was definitely a lot shorter than what she usually wore, but considering the weather, this would have to do.

Slipping on her over-sized Ray-Ban™ sunglasses, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the front door, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Umm…Felicity Smoak," she said, taken aback by the intimidating looking guard sitting at the entrance, "I'm here to see Oliver Queen?" she ended her statement more like a question. Giving her one final glance, he buzzed the inside of the house, speaking to the head of security. Seemingly satisfied, he allowed her to pass, her bright red Mini-Cooper a stark contrast to its grey-stone surroundings and lush greenery.

Parking her car next to Oliver's Mercedes, she adjusted her iPad under her arm, thankful for the high pony tail her hair was in. She grimaced at the thought of her long her sticking to her shoulder in the sweltering heat.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the door-bell, surprised when Diggle opened the door, "Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. He looked at her with raised eye-brows, "I work here remember?"

She gave him an exasperated look, "I thought he gave the both of us the day off-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Oliver's sister, Thea Queen came running down the stairs dressed in a black one-piece suit, "So you're the IT girl that Ollie's been talking about?" she asked, hands on her hips as she sized her up, "You're pretty," she announced, "You wanna join us?"

Felicity looked taken aback, "Umm…thank you?" she said, a questioning tone in her voice; she usually never got compliments and pretty had hardly been in her vocabulary of how she saw herself.

"Come on Felicity," Diggle said, almost dragging her inside the Queen mansion, "Is it very important?" he asked, once Thea was safely out of ear-shot, "Nothing involving the Triad?"

Felicity shook her head in the negative, "Nothing major," she said, "Just wanted to give Oliver a heads up about one of the names in the list," she finished, "Besides, I wanted to get out of the house for a while, it was just too hot, even with the air-conditioning and… Whoa!"

She stopped mid rant, looking in awe at the Olympic sized swimming pool in the middle of the back yard with ten or so deck chairs with bright yellow umbrellas.

She gaped at her boss who climbed out of the pool, looking like a model for GQ as he gave her a small smirk, coming towards her with a towel slung around his neck, "Something the matter Felicity?" he asked, looking serious as he noticed the iPad still tucked under her arm.

She shook her head, "Umm…no. I mean, not no, obviously something would've been the matter, why would I even be here otherwise?...3…2…1" She paused, looking away, a blush already on her cheeks, spreading to her neck and much below, something that Oliver followed with his eyes, thanks to her halter top.

"You ramble a lot," Thea commented, sliding down her sunglasses to look at her curiously, "Like, a lot," she said, sitting on her deck chair, placing the magazine she had been reading next to her.

All the three of them turned to look at her, Oliver giving her a pointed look. She put up her hands, "I'm going, I'm going," she said, "I'll leave you three alone for a few minutes. I wanted to get some lemonade anyway," she finished, giving her brother a sly glance which he returned with a scowl.

She quickly relayed the information she had found, both Oliver and Diggle listening attentively, as she showed them the database results on her tablet.

"We can't do anything about it now," Oliver said, as he sat down on one of the deck chairs, "He's in the Hamptons now, hosting an auction in his summer house, to raise money for charity."

"It's to support his drug distribution," Felicity said, tapping a couple of icons on her iPad as she told them the news, "I just hacked into his personal Swiss account," she said, a grin on her face, "It's going to some cartel."

"Look, we can't do anything until he comes back, so I suggest we lay low, and attack the same night he comes back," Diggle reasoned, "How 'bout we enjoy this one Sunday off?"

Both Oliver and Felicity nodded their heads; Felicity shouldered her bag as she gave the two men a quick nod, turning around to leave when she almost bumped into Thea.

"I'm so sorry," They both said at the same time, sharing a grin, "Where are you going?" Thea asked, "Didn't Ollie invite you to the pool party?"

She turned her head back towards Oliver who was looking back at her, "Must've slipped my mind."

"I can't stay, besides, I don't even have a suit and I don't think it'll be appropriate-"

"You can borrow one from me," Thea insisted, "We're almost the same size anyway," she said as she looped her arm through Felicity's taking her back into the mansion.

Diggle shook his head looking at Oliver, "Felicity in a bikini? Man you're in for some trouble," he said, smirking at the scowl that formed on his boss's face, who muttered, "I have no idea what you're talking about," as he jumped back into the pool.

Still smirking, Diggle stripped down to his swim shorts that was under the t-shirt and jeans he was wearing as he cannonballed into the pool.

* * *

"I think this'll suit you," Thea said, as she held up a white bikini with primary-colored squares as designs, "It even looks like your style."

"Umm….thanks," Felicity replies, still looking a bit hesitant, "Are you sure it's okay me borrowing this?"

Thea shrugged, "I don't mind, I haven't worn it before, so it's like, totally new," she said, handing out a large straw hat to her, "You'll get sun-burnt easily, and I'm sure Ollie will be more than happy to rub sun-block on you," she teased, as she walked out of the room, leaving an embarrassed Felicity behind.

Quickly changing into the suit, which was just a little tight for her, she thought, looking at her reflection on the full length mirror. Grabbing her things, she walked out of the room, going downstairs the stairs towards the backyard.

* * *

"I'm going out," Thea announced, looking amusedly at Diggle who was struggling to swim away from Oliver, who was ducking him back under the pool repeatedly.

"Not dressed like that, you aren't," Oliver said, his face dripping as he swam up to the surface, giving her clothes a critical glare.

Thea scowled, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she said, looking down at the denim shirts and black tank top.

Whatever her brother was about to say was cut short as he was distracted by the bikini-clad IT girl who was behind her, looking a bit flustered by the looks of the two gaping guys were currently giving her. Quietly sneaking away when she had the chance, a sly smile on her face as she saw the look on her brother's face.

Oliver composed himself quickly, masking his emotions easily as Felicity lay down on one of the deck chairs, her sunglasses and hat still in place. Few minutes later, careful that she wasn't paying any attention to him or Diggle, he quietly signaled to Diggle, who nodded back with a quick wink.

Stealthily, the former Special Forces made his way towards the unsuspecting blonde who was listening to music with her headphones in from her tablet. Removing the headphones and before she had a chance to question him, he scooped her up, and threw her into the waiting arms of Oliver Queen who was grinning like a mad man, still inside the pool.

She landed with a loud splash in the water, letting out a ear-piercing shriek, gasping for air as she floated on the surface, glaring at the two of them, "WHAT is wrong with you two?" she cried, annoyed that her hair was dripping wet and she probably looked like a mess, drenched, but also secretly pleased with the smile that was currently on Oliver's face

"It was his idea!" Diggle said, trying desperately not to laugh as he defended himself, "He's the boss. I just carry out orders."

She turned back to glare at Oliver, whose grin, immediately turned into a placating smile, "Have a little fun Felicity," he said, carefully removing the rubber band, letting her long blonde, wet hair loose.

"You and I have very different ideas of fun Mr. Queen," she huffed, as she waded across the pool, letting out a small sigh of content as the water cooled her body temperature down.

Oliver just smirked again as he went under water again, hoping to duck the blonde again, but Felicity was smart. She quickly climbed out of the pool, raising an eye-brow as Oliver came up for air, as he looked at her with a surrendered look on his face, "I'm not gonna try anything-" He stopped short, looking at Felicity, who was still dripping wet, his gaze locked on a droplet of water that made its way from the edge of her to the valley between her breasts…

Quickly shaking his head, he risked a glance at Diggle, who was lying down with his eyes closed, headphones plugged in.

"Felicity?" he questioned, lifting the blonde from the edge of the pool, closing the space between them, the water creating a slight barrier. Before she had a chance to question him, he spoke out, "I'm going to kiss you now."

And before he had a chance to think over his words and actions, he placed his lips over her brightly colored ones, kissing her softly, and she kissed him back a moment later, after getting over her shock that Oliver Queen was actually kissing her, Felicity Smoak.

The kiss quickly deepened, his tongue gently exploring the insides of her mouth as she wound her arms tighter around him, raking her hands through his thick blonde hair. He pulled her closer to him, and she let out a moan, as their chests pressed against each other. Both broke away from the kiss, Felicity's eyes wide open as he gave her a small smile, "Wow."

"That's gross."

Both their heads turned towards Diggle who was looking at them with mock-disgust but a pleased smile on his face, "But it's about damn time the two of you got together."

Felicity blushed deeply, and Oliver gave his friend an unimpressed look. He cradled Felicity's face in his hands, his lips sliding over hers for the second time that day. She smiled into the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck, humming softly in contentment.

"Keep it G-rated kids," Diggle drawled, shaking his head as the two continued kissing, barely paying attention to him.

* * *

**Well? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Please give me your feedback, I'll consider writing more fics, if you guys like this one!**

**Felicity's outfit is on my Twitter page, ConfdBrunette, there's a link to Polyvore in that. I'd appreciate it of you take the time to see the outfit, I feel it makes the reader visualize the story better:) Oh and you guys can follow me, I'll follow you back and we can DM each other about all the Olicity goodness and the HUG!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Much love,**

**CB**


End file.
